Routine Quotidienne
by Ishtar Nana
Summary: la routine c'est lassant. Grâce à lui c'est plus agréable. One shot, POV Grimmjow.


**Titre**** :** Routine Quotidienne

**Pairing** : Grimmjow x Ichigo

**Rating** : K

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

J'ai retrouvé cet OS que j'avais écrit l'été dernier, je l'ai relu, corrigé et bah voilà je le publie.

Pour les lecteurs de Dear... je n'ai pas abandonné, le prochain chapitre est toujours en cours d'écriture. J'avance petit à petit quand j'ai un peu de temps et surtout quand l'inspiration est au rendez-vous.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Se lever, aller en cours, rentrer chez soi, bosser, dormir.

Routine quotidienne.

Rien qui différencie un jour d'un autre.

Lundi matin, le réveille sonne. Comme à chaque fois ma main s'abat dessus. Je me lève, me douche, m'habille. Bref, tout est automatique, c'est le matin et j'ai la tête dans le cul.

Me voilà à me trainer vers la cuisine, m'man est déjà là habillée, maquillée, prête à partir au boulot. S'il y a un truc qui ne change pas c'est qu'elle prenne son petit déjeuner assise sur le plan de travail. Mon café m'attend à ma place sur le bar de la cuisine américaine de la maison. Comme chaque jour papa arrive en nouant sa cravate, il embrasse m'man, passe sa main dans mes cheveux, boit son café en discutant avec m'man.

En gros même rituel tous les matins.

Seule chose qui différencie le lundi des autres jours, c'est que papa me dépose au lycée.

RQ

En cours, les heures qui passent lentement. Trop lentement. Je me fais chier. Aucun de mes amis n'est placé près de moi. On nous a tous séparé. Hallibell est à côté de la fenêtre avec Nell, Stark dort contre le mur de l'autre côté de la salle, Renji est tout derrière avec Shuuhei et Cirucci, Rangiku et Gin son eux aussi au niveau du mur et moi je suis placé tout seul comme un con au milieu de la classe.

Et la prof parle, parle et parle.

Comme d'habitude en fait.

J'sens encore un regard sur moi.

Ça aussi c'est habituel.

Plus besoin de me retourner. Depuis le temps je sais qui c'est.

RQ

Pause déjeuné.

Enfin.

Avec les autres, on a rapproché les tables et on est tous assit autour.

On parle, on rit, on se vanne.

Une bande d'ados, quoi.

Faut dire qu'on se connait depuis le primaire alors on est soudé.

Toujours ce regard.

Kurosaki.

Je sais pas ce qu'il a. Toujours à me fixer avec ses grands yeux ambres.

C'est casse couilles à force.

Pas que je n'aime pas Kurosaki, mais on a jamais parlé. Il a ses amis, j'ai les miens.

Comme moi, il est assez populaire et à la base pour la même raison : la couleur de cheveux. Il est aussi roux que j'ai les cheveux bleus. Par contre je suis musclé, mais lui est maigre. Très maigre. Un peu trop même.

Ça se voit à travers ses vêtements. Sa maigreur fait ressortir ses yeux, les rendant plus grands.

Seul chose étonnante avec lui, c'est que son visage a un côté enfantin.

Les cours reprennent.

RQ

Enfin fini.

C'est passé lentement.

Comme d'habitude.

Je me demande souvent pourquoi cette routine.

Ecouteurs dans les oreilles, je rentre chez moi à pied. J'aime bien rentrer chez moi en marchant. En fait ça me permet de réfléchir tranquillement, personne autour de moi.

Même si au lycée je suis entouré d'amis, dans le fond je suis un mec solitaire. Mais je sais pas pourquoi, j'attire les gens. Je ne parle pas des personnes sages, mais plutôt les perturbateurs, ceux qui ne savent pas rester en place, ceux qui baignent dans des trucs pas nets. En bref, pas les enfants modèles.

Mais dans le genre qui attire tout le monde, c'est Kurosaki. Il est attractif, toujours entouré de gens. Généralement les nanas aiment le materner à cause de sa gueule d'ange, et les mecs c'est plutôt pour son côté tête brûlée. Enfin j'crois…

Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'pense souvent à lui… c'est chiant surtout qu'on ne se parle pratiquement jamais.

RQ

Mardi matin, je me lève, me douche, m'habille, petit déjeuner et go.

Cette fois je vais en cours à pieds. Petit à petit les autres me rejoignent et on arrive en bande au lycée.

Ce qui est bien avec le mardi c'est qu'on a sport on peut rester entre nous et se défouler.

P'tain les vestiaires sentent toujours le chacal. Un animal est mort ici ou quoi ?!

On se met tous en maillot. Aujourd'hui on fait natation.

Ça me rappelle tolet que j'ai provoqué l'année dernière avec mon tatouage dans le dos, un grand six style gothique. J'avais dû faire un tour dans le bureau du directeur avec mes parents.

Mais j'm'en tape.

En fait, j'm'en tape de tout.

J'ai surtout l'impression d'être entrainé dans c'te routine bien huilée, mécanique et vide. Ouais vide, insensée, un peu nulle en fait.

Bref…

La piscine c'est cool. Là aussi on réfléchit pas. Juste nage, on s'vide la tête.

J'sens encore le regard de Kurosaki sur mon dos. Il arrête pas quand on est à la piscine.

Bon j'admets que j'suis franchement beau gosse. Mais lui c'est…insistant.

Il est toujours là à me regarder.

Il est sur moi ou quoi ?

Que je sois dans l'eau ou sur le bord du bassin, il me fixe. Et quand j'me tourne vers lui, il détourne le regard en rougissant, ramenant ses jambes contre son torse.

Il est toujours assis au bord du terrain, du bassin, de n'importe quel endroit où on fait sport. Toujours dispensé. Tout le monde sait pourquoi, mais…personne n'en parle.

Comme si le physique de Kurosaki était un tabou.

Oh, bien sûr j'parle pas d'ses cheveux.

Son corps.

J'l'ai d'jà dit.

Il est maigre. Très maigre. Trop maigre même.

J'vais pas faire un dessin, ni faire deviner le mot. Mais tout l'monde voit c'que j'veux dire.

RQ

Enfin c'te journée se termine.

Sérieux c'est toujours la même chose. Ça en devient ennuyant à force.

Pour faire court j'vais arriver chez moi, me mettre à étudier, m'faire réquisitionner pour faire à bouffer, bouffer, me doucher et dormir.

Evidement demain ça sera me lever, me doucher, m'habiller, petit déjeuner et go.

Pour l'reste une journée de cours lambda.

Enfin, presque…

RQ

Ouais, presque.

Je skippe le matin, c'est comme d'hab.

Chiant.

La routine c'est ce qui me fait espérer de pouvoir changer de vie.

Un truc plus fun, quoi.

Ne jamais faire la même chose.

J'suis blasé.

Ouais, donc le truc qui a changé par rapport aux autres jours c'est Kurosaki.

J'pas pourquoi j'l'associe au changement.

J'disais, c'midi j'suis monté sur l'toit pour déjeuner tranquille, tout seul cette fois les autres voulaient rester au chaud.

J'suis arrivé, j'croyais que j'serai tout seul.

Loupé, il y avait Kurosaki.

Seul aussi.

Bon j'l'ignore et j'vais m'installer dans mon coin.

Lui, il a juste levé la tête quand j'suis arrivé et l'a rebaissée sur son bento.

J'commence à bouffer, mais j'sais pas.

J'me tourne vers Kurosaki et j'le vois toujours en train d'fixer son déjeuner.

J'peux pas l'expliquer, mais j'me suis bouger le cul et j'suis allé le voir.

Quand j'suis entré dans son champs d'vision il a l'vé la tête vers moi.

Le choc.

J'pensais pas l'voir un jour avec les larmes aux yeux.

« J'y arrive pas ».

Il y arrive pas à quoi ?

J'comprends pas. Il y arrive pas à quoi ?

Il baisse à nouveau la tête sur son bento.

Ok j'commence à capter.

« J'y arrive pas » qu'il me répète. Enfin j'crois qu'il me parle à moi.

« T'force pas alors. Qu'es-tu veux qu'j'te dise ? »

Il secoua la tête.

Là maintenant il pleure silencieusement.

P'tain j'sais pas quoi faire. Et j'peux pas le laisser comme ça.

« Tu comprends pas. Je dois manger ».

« Tu dois mais t'y arrive pas. Tu veux quoi en fait ? »

Kurosaki a beau être triste, en pleur même, il est mignon comme ça avec ses grands yeux humides.

J'sais pas pourquoi j'pense à ça.

J'm'assoie à côté de lui et j'passe une main dans ses cheveux.

Impossible d'expliquer pourquoi j'fais ça, mais ça a l'air de marcher. Il m'offre un faible sourire.

A nouveau il est mignon.

J'crois qu'il l'a, ou c'est qu'il prend sur lui, mais en tout cas il prend quelques bouchées de son repas. Il le finit pas, mais c'est d'jà ça.

« Merci ».

Il me dit ça sincèrement. Mais j'ai rien fait, c'est à lui que revient tout l'mérite.

« C'toi-même qu'tu dois remercier. J'ai rien fais d'spécial ».

RQ

J'garde une routine, mais c'est plus la même qu'avant.

Etrangement, ça m'convient.

Maintenant j'vais déjeuner avec Kurosaki sur le toit. C'est lui qui m'a demandé ça. Apparemment quand il est avec moi il arrive à manger un peu. Même s'il a toujours la peau sur les os.

Et on discute pas mal. On a plus de points communs que ce que je croyais.

Kurosaki est un mec bien. Bon, il a souvent un air un peu triste mais il garde quand même une bouille d'ange.

Autre nouvelle habitude, je passe assez souvent une main dans ses cheveux. Ils sont super doux. Et j'crois qu'il aime bien. A chaque fois, il ferme les yeux et appuie un peu sa tête contre ma main. Comme un chaton.

J'l'aime bien Kurosaki.

RQ

Ça fait deux mois qu'on fait ça avec Ichigo.

Ouais j'l'appelle Ichigo maintenant. C'est lui qui me l'a demandé. En fait, il préférerait que j'utilise son diminutif « Ichi », mais si j'me mets à l'appeler comme ça, ça voudrait dire qu'on… enfin, qu'on ne serait pas que des amis.

J'suis pas sûr à 100% d'vouloir ça.

On n'en parle pas.

Lui aussi a une nouvelle habitude. Après avoir avalé quelques bouchées, il pose sa tête contre mon épaule. Parfois il verse une larme. Dans ces moments là je ne dis rien. Je le laisse parler s'il en a envie. Sinon j'respecte son silence.

Parfois j'passe un bras autour de ses épaules.

Ça me rassure de sentir qu'il s'est un peu remplumé.

RQ

Ma routine quotidienne me semble loin maintenant.

C'est grâce à Kurosaki.

J'm'était confié à lui. Alors, il s'est dit qu'il allait égayer mes journées.

Il le fait tous les jours.

A chaque fois il trouve un truc pour les jours ne se ressemblent pas.

J'pense que c'est parce qu'il se sent mieux.

L'air triste qu'il ait presque constamment sur le visage disparaît.

Bien sûr il arrive que ses problèmes ressurgissent, mais j'le soutiens.

Je souris pas beaucoup, et Ichi l'a remarqué. Pourtant il a réussit à me faire sourire.

RQ

Mes journées commencent toujours d'la même façon.

J'me lève, j'prends une douche, préparer le p'tit déj et repartir dans la chambre pour réveiller mon chaton.

C'est une routine que j'aime ça.

Et c'est grâce à lui.

_Reviews_


End file.
